Bash
Bash (d. 1 January, 2020) was an occupant of the Dancing Dorm who supported Baby Intelligence. Biography Early life Bash was born to a Fobble and a mutant at some point before the outbreak of the Second NoHead War. Along with his sisters, Mash, Slash, and Smash, he was eventually separated from his birth family. They were all adopted by a man who lived in the Dancing Dorm, where he was eventually employed. It is known that he has engaged in several physical fights with co-workers there. Eventually, his stepfather told him of the existence of the Great Ruby of Red Feathers, which had been placed under a Taboo so he was forbidden to speak of it to anyone. Second NoHead War Traveling with Baby Intelligence Bash agreed to accompany him, Baby Strength, and Force Baby in their search for the Chosen One. However, he was far more loyal to the cause, rather than the boy representing it. The unlikely company traveled with the boulder in tow to several places. They all took turns guarding it, even though Baby Intelligence found this unnecessary, it was Bash's idea. While Bash was on guard duty, however, he fell asleep, and slept through the physical fight between Baby Intelligence and Baby Strength. Bash also told Baby Intelligence about the Ruby, unknowingly planting the seeds to his own demise. Death It is unknown exactly how Bash died, but Force Baby called Baby Intelligence to confirm it. He was beheaded by unknown means, as Force Baby claimed to be looking upon a headless corpse, but he "put up quite the fight" in his final moments. In his final moments, he somehow broke open the boulder, having just figured out how to do so, ensuring that Force Baby got ahold of the second scroll and could therefore read it to Baby Intelligence, leading to their trek to Mount Everest and, eventually, the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. Physical description Bash once claimed to have scars running up his upper left leg in the precise shape of a map of Red Square, but whether or not he actually did is unknown. Personality and traits Bash was laid back and easy going, and described as "cool". As Force Baby later acknowledged, he had a lively sense of humor and knew how to have fun. He was very brave, joining the S.M.S.B. to fight against Mr. Stupid NoHead. Bash valued all forms of life. He was also shown to be blunt, such as when he said that Baby Strength was "as careful as a madman...but certainly not one". Relationships Baby Intelligence , whom he was very loyal to.]] Bash met Baby Intelligence when he came to the Dancing Dorm. He had a great degree of respect for the baby, considering helping him everyone's first duty if they didn't want Mr. Stupid NoHead, the Dark Lord, in charge. He also was not willing to disobey Baby Intelligence, at least in terms of the letter of the law. Throughout their time together, Baby Intelligence kept a watchful eye on him, and intervened in his affairs whenever necessary to keep him safe, a protectiveness Bash reciprocated. Force Baby , whom Bash respected.]] Bash met Force Baby when he came to the Dancing Dorm with his master. He respected the Kraton, considering him to be a strong and compliant apprentice, he even told him that "there's not enough apprentices like you out there". He was very protective of him. Force Baby witnessed his death after he smashed open the boulder and it made him very upset. Baby Strength ]] Bash met Baby Strength when he came to the Dancing Dorm with his master. He was cordial towards the superhero, and while he never admired him as much as Force Baby, he still felt comfortable around him. He disapproved of Baby Strength's recklessness, but he also acknowledged that the last thing he would label him as is insane. Bash was far more blunt than Baby Strength, which could be one reason they weren't as close as the other two members of the trio. After he died, Baby Strength said it was "a disappointing loss". Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy.]] Mr. Stupid NoHead was the Dark Lord of Tsala; Bash initially knew him as one of the most dangerous terrorists in the world. He was passionately against the idea of him achieving his megalomaniacal goals, believing the only way to do this was to support Baby Intelligence, he clearly felt extremely threatened by him. He left home to help the superhero find the three scrolls that would seal the doom of the Dark Lord, ultimately sacrificing himself to bring him down when he cleaved open the boulder concealing the second scroll. Appearances * Category:2020 deaths Category:Died in January Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals